She's Not Even That Pretty
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: Connie and Col are on their way to their first party as a couple. But of course, Shirley doesn't like this much. Just a SHORT oneshot


**(A/N) So, I know I've never written for this fandom, but I love this series (just finished it today) so I figured I'd write this. Set shortly after **_**The Chimera's Curse**_**. Also, some stuff might not be entirely accurate seeing as I've only read this series once, but let's just pretend it's AU if I mess up, shall we? ;P**

"Connie! You have a visitor!" Evelyn called up the steps as the doorbell rang. Connie headed down the stairs and grabbed her shoes. "I think it's Col." Evelyn winked, and Connie's cheeks flushed slightly.

She opened the door and a smile blossomed across her face. "Hey!" She declared brightly."

"You're sure you want to walk?" Col asked, tilting his head to the side.

Connie held back laughter. She had defeated a deranged psychopath shape-shifter, but Col still thought she couldn't handle walking a few blocks? "I'll be fine."

He nodded, and they began the walk to Shirley's party. It was her Sweet 16, and Col promised her long ago he would give her a dance. _It's a good thing Connie isn't the jealous type._ Col thought wryly.

As they walked up the driveway and stood outside the door, Connie started to shift her weight from foot to foot anxiously. "Whatcha worried about?"

Connie shrugged, not wanting to admit that she was maybe the slightest bit intimidated by pretty girls like Shirley. "Nothing, I'll be fine. I mean, I am fine." _That sounded convincing…_

Connie stood at the door as Col awkwardly scrambled to get the door for her. The two young teenagers were about to go to their first party as a couple. And where there's party there's dancing. Connie smiled at Col as she stepped through the frame of the doorway and mumbled, "Thanks."

The pair worked their way into the living room where their hostess was waiting. Shirley beamed as she saw Col, but the smile was quickly wiped off her face as she saw the girl on his arm. "Oh, right. I forgot you were coming." She said dismissively to Connie before turning a mega-watt smile on Col. "You look _great_ in a tie. So grown up. You know, I really am so glad you made it!"

Connie turned her gaze to the floor, wishing she was half as pretty as Shirley. With hair like corn silk and bright, intelligent eyes, Shirley was stunning. But Connie… well, Connie had mismatched eyes and flat black hair and was forgettable.

Col and Connie walked over to an unoccupied couch and started talking. They discussed George and Kullervo, and everything in-between.

Connie's gaze lifted as she heard her name being said in a hushed tone, "Connie over _me_! Can you believe that? Sure she's pretty, but not as pretty as me." She always knew Shirley hated her, but really, why did she need to act so petty? "And she's so weird. I swear, the other day I heard her making a _bleat_ just like an Amalthean goat!" Her friends laughed hysterically before staring at Connie.

Col's fists were clenching in anger. But as he looked back and forth between Shirley and Connie, he couldn't help but agree with some of the things that were said. Connie _wasn't_ as pretty as Shirley. Sure, Connie wasn't ugly, but she wasn't a stunning beauty. And she definitely wasn't as mean as Shirley.

"Are you embarrassed?" Col's brown and green eyes met Connie's. "Please be honest, I really do want to know."

Col shook his head in disbelief. "What is there to be embarrassed of?"

Connie averted her gaze. "I'm a freak, and you know it. I'm a shape-shifter and when I get nervous I make goat noises. When I'm mad I-"

Col held up a finger. "Stop. I don't really care what noises you make when you're nervous, and I do stupid stuff when I'm mad too." What he didn't tell the girl sitting in front of him was that he secretly thought it was cute when she bleated. _You're amazing._ Col thought quietly.

She smiled at him, and he returned it. "Hey, Col! You still owe me my dance." Shirley said as she walked up to him. He glanced at Connie who was studying her shoes.

Col stood and casually placed his hands on Shirley's hips. She pressed herself to his body like Velcro. She giggled. "I won't bite." The two swayed to the music and she sighed. "This is so nice. You know, we could be so cute together if-"

Col abruptly pushed her away. "What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend_._ And I happen to like her quite a lot."

"But _why_? She's not that pretty, and she's so quiet I don't know how you guys even manage to talk to each other!" Shirley exclaimed angrily.

Col shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, so she might not be the prettiest person on earth, but you know what? She's beautiful."

Shirley stared at him blankly. "That doesn't even make sense."

"She's beautiful because she's got a good heart. Which is clearly something you lack." Col spat angrily. He stalked away to where his girlfriend was sitting before casting one last disgusted look over his shoulder at the girl he just ditched.

Connie beamed at him. Then, abruptly she blushed. "Sorry if I'm not pretty enough."

"Did you miss that whole conversation?" Col smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her softly. "You're _beautiful."_

**(A/N) They're probably OOC, but it's hard to tell what exactly is in character because (sadly) their relationship was not elaborated on that much. Please review?**


End file.
